stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
/Archief 1 */Archief 2 Beste burgemeester/gouverneur Ook Newport zou geïnteresseerd zijn in een metrolijnverbinding met Wikistad en Victoria. Aangezien Newport een van de drie grote voorsteden is (110.000), net zoals Victoria (130.000) en CL (240.000), zou een metrostation enorm veel helpen. Zo kunnen de forensen makkelijker bij hun werk aan kunnen komen in de hoofdstad/Companies Place. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:46 (UTC) :Binnen metropool wikistad is het mogelijk om verschillende steden met metro's te verbinden, momenteel is er nog een lijn over die gepland staat, ik zal met Tahrim overleggen of deze verlengt kan worden naar newport. :Mocht dit gebeuren zal het zijn naar het grootste station sep 7, 2009 20:49 (UTC) ::OK. Zie ook mijn wijziging bij Metropool Wikistad. Wat zou je ervan denken? Er zijn dringend wat snelwegjes nodig :P --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:50 (UTC) :::Ik sta altijd open voor een voorstel sep 7, 2009 20:52 (UTC) ::::Bijvoorbeeld de A2 zou afgemaakt kunnen worden, een snelweg die Wikistad met Victoria en Newport/CP verbindt zou niet verkeerd staan, etc. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:54 (UTC) :::::dat is idd zo, maar ik ga zo slapen, ik maak nog en ding af sep 7, 2009 20:55 (UTC) ::::::Oh sorry, had dit nog niet gelezen :P Bucu, er kan best een Havenlijn nog komen van Newport naar de Haven van Wikistad, wat vindt Jillids hiervan? Btw, metro A en B zijn al gecanceld Jillids, al voordat je gouverneur werd, khad het enkel nog niet vermeld ;) sep 7, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Wat voor lijn komt er wel dan, TahR? sep 7, 2009 21:17 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je? Btw, wat ik ook nog wil toevoegen.. Ik denk dat als we de lijn van Victoria gaan uitbreiden naar Newport het te lang wordt. ;) Ik bedoel dan teveel stations enzo. sep 7, 2009 21:18 (UTC) :Ik vind het naar Victoria genoeg, maar Bucurestean wil een verlening naar Newport. sep 7, 2009 21:20 (UTC) ::Hij wil idd een verlenging, ik denk dat beter een aparte lijn kan komen, onder andere omdat in Newport weinig ruimte is omdat het een drukke stad is en de perrons korter moeten zijn: aparte treinstellen kunnen daarvoor gemaakt worden, dat zijn de oude treinstellen, er komt mss ook nog een derde, maar dat wordt een probleem op de stations die al op de Victorialijn zitten. Vandaar. ::Btw, Jillids. De spitslijn wil ik laten lopen vanaf Nieuwputten via Winkelcentrum, nog wat belangrijke dingen, Oost en Haven naar Luchthaven. Is dat goed? Dat zijn nl. drukke stations. sep 7, 2009 21:28 (UTC) Och, er is niks mis met een verlenging denk ik. De metro van Parijs gaat helemaal door tot Versailles. Mijn idee was dat zowel Newport als Companies Place met Wikistad én Victoria konden worden, want het verkeer staat nu helemaal vast. Als je een directe verbinding gaat maken van Newport naar de Vervoerswijk denk ik dat je het probleem maar half oplost. Btw over die treintoestellen, dan maak je van Companies Place een plaats om over te stappen. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 07:08 (UTC) :Metra A & B blijven, ik zie geen reden om die te verwijderen, ik zei misschien dat deze metro er komt, laten we eerst de andere af maken voor we meer steden toe voegen sep 8, 2009 09:54 (UTC) ::@Jillids: kan okok, maar mss moet je ze wel hernoemen (omdat de andere lijnen ook lijn heten) en mss meer stations aangezien martijn blijkbaar een andere definitie bij metro had. @Bucu: kan best.. Victorialijn verlengen, dat ie een paar keer per uur doorrijdt naar Newport.. Jillids, lijkt jou dat wat? sep 8, 2009 14:00 (UTC) Burger Wanneer is Doctor Magnus nou een burger? En wanneer kan ik stemmen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:45 (UTC) :Als je minimaal vier dagen hier bent en 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt sep 9, 2009 06:47 (UTC) Mooi! En hoe kom je bij een bevolkingsgroep of zoiets? Ik bedoel, die zijn hier toch (Limburgers, Libertanen, etc. etc.) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:50 (UTC) :Neehoor, normaal ben je een libertaan, als je het graag wil kun je bij een bevolksgroep maar de meeste doen dat omdat ze dat i het echt zijn sep 9, 2009 06:54 (UTC) Dan ben ik gewoon een Libertaan! Ik bedoel: ik neem aan dat er geen Friezen zijn, of Italianen? :) Libertaan klinkt mij heel best in de oren. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:55 (UTC) :Er zijn maar twee friezen op wikistad en gee italianen sep 9, 2009 06:59 (UTC) ::Ik ben eveneens Fries --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:14 (UTC) Ik ben de Friese-Italiaanse restaurant eigenaar Doctor Magnus. :::Dan zijn het er drie sep 9, 2009 07:18 (UTC) :Daar zit wel een samenwerking in. Hoe vind je het als ik compagnon word en je restaurant gesteund wordt door Contra B.V. (mijn bedrijf) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:20 (UTC) Dat is geweldig, Sjorskingma! Ik zeg: doen! :) Wordt vast een mooie samenwerking! En kan Tony Macaroni komen werken bij Contra? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:23 (UTC) 3 friezen? :O :P, btw mag Pierius vanwege het nieuwe systeem wél stemmen. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:14 (UTC) :Nu kunnen we een eigen bevolkingsgroep maken :p, maar wel een beetje vreemd dat iedereen mag stemmen, maar goed de stemming was toch al afgelopen sep 9, 2009 08:57 (UTC) Tinge De Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi ligt in de wijk Tinge. Maar: wil jij hem even in dat schema daaronder zetten? En het huis van Doctor Magnus en Alberto Magnus en Tony Macaroni? Dan weet ik hoe dat moet en kan ik ooit ook eens een wijk maken. + ik moet natuurlijk wel een woning voor die mensen en een pand voor die pizzaria hebben! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:46 (UTC) :Wat al gezegt heb mag je een caracter nemen, de rest van die personen zijn dus fictief en mogen geen huis hebben sep 9, 2009 14:22 (UTC) Oké, krijgt Doctor Magnus dan een huis? Kun jij dat regelen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Je moet burger (50 bewerkingen hebben) zijn, voordat je een huis mag hebben... En Jillids, ik ga beginnen aan Wikistad Chinatown. Maar ik wil weten of ik ook ten noorden van de A2 mag bouwen. En als je op Irc kwam zou het handig zijn ;) Dat was het, einde bericht. sep 9, 2009 14:32 (UTC) Ik heb 50+ bewerkingen, Jillids en Cléo. Dus ik mag een huis! Doctor Magnus mag een huis dus! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:34 (UTC) Als inwoner (onder 50 bewerkingen) mag je 1 huis, als burger (+50) mag je er drie. Apud Maro is ook een mooie optie ;) --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Ja je mag een huis, ik zal het metteen regelen :) sep 9, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Ik heb +50 bewerkingen. Dus mag Doctor Magnus één huis, de chef-kok Alberto Magnus één huis, én Tony Macaroni één huis (i.pv. aller drie voor één iemand). En dan moet de Pizzaria (die best een mooi artikel heeft al zeg ik het zelf) ook even in een pand worden gezet. Wie wil dat voor mij regelen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Fictieve inwoners kunnen geen huis krijgen op het plattegrond, enkel gebruikers (zie Grondwet) --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:39 (UTC) Is het niet leuker om 3 persone (waarvan 2 fictief) een huis krijgen ipv 1 character drie huizen. Per slot van rekening moet mijn chef-kok ook ergens wonen! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Ik kan er niets aan doen... niemand staat boven de grondwet. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Als je het wil veranderen dat moet je dat voor stellen in het stemlokaal, ik denk echter dat dit niet mogelijk isomdat we dan alle wijkplannen moeten om gooien sep 9, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Jillids, ken je de Libertaanse Rode Wijn al? En hoe vind je Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi nu? Ben er erg trots op, hij is nu helemaal af. Ik wil die van de Pizzeria nomineren voor de Etalage. Kan dat al? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Ja ik ken die wijn, ik vind die pizzeria wel goed alleen om daar nou een etalage artikel van te maken dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker, misschien moet je eens kijken naar de etalage artikelen, ik weet trouwens niet eens of we daar nog wel aan doen sep 9, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Of je waar nog wel aan doet? Aan de etalage artikelen? Maar dat is toch harstikke leuk? En een Pizzeria in de etalage heeft wel wat. Samen met Contra open ik binnenkort ook een nieuw filiaal. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:41 (UTC) :Aan etalage, maar het antwoord is dus ja, het is wel leuk, maar hecht er niet zo veel waarde aan, nieuwe locaties moet je natuurlijk altijd proberen te krijgen, je mag trouwens nog burgermeester worden, misschine is newport wat ? sep 10, 2009 08:49 (UTC) Lijkt me wel wat. Burgemeester dr. Magnus. Klinkt wel goed vind ik, Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:56 (UTC) :Dan moet je je opgeven onder Burgermeester van newport op deze pagina. Ik stem in ieder geval voor :) sep 10, 2009 09:09 (UTC) Is het moeilijk? Wat moet ik allemaal doen, en hoeveel macht heb ik? En komt er geen opstand of zoiets als ik het verkeerd doe (er is al eens een burgeroorlog geweest...) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 09:42 (UTC) :Het is niet heel moeilijk, je moet gewoon zorgen dat jouw plaatsje het beste wordt, je hebt in principe alle macht binnen de grenzen van Newport zolang je je maar aan de wet houd. Buiten jouw plaatsje heb je geen extra macht, aangezien wij het kenonsysteem hebben heeft iedereen even veel macht. Je moet je trouwens niets van de burgeroorlog aan trekken, dat was een grap voor ons bekende blad SIKY sep 10, 2009 11:24 (UTC)